Union of Rivals
by trutenor
Summary: When her affections for her rival Sakura Kasugano start to become too much to bear, Karin Kanzuki decides to finally take matters into her own hands... Karin/Sakura yuri!


Hey people...

This is an old story (over three years old), and I've always wondered what took me so long to bring it over to . I suppose part of the reason was the fact that I was still somewhat upset about removing the NC-17 section. However, the Mature section that is present now shall suffice as I have seen other authors utilizing it, so I might as well.

This story for the most part is unaltered, as it also serves to show my growth as a writer during the time. This was a highlight for many reasons. It was not only my first Yuri (which actually turned out pretty well to the people that saw it), but also the first Sakura/Karin yuri (once again, at the time). I also like this story a lot due to the development of the story itself. If you like yuri, enjoy. If you don't, don't read, and be on your way. And hey…if so many fangirls can write about yaoi (particularly in Naruto), then why not some more yuri to balance things out?

I don't own any of the characters except the extras (who aren't really important to begin with). Capcom does. I'm just using them for my own perverted pleasures and to test out a theory (or at least, that was the intention years ago).

Be warned, as this is a one shot story, it's pretty long, but well worth the read.

Kanzuki's are always winners...

That is a belief that my father has placed in me ever since I could walk. We had to win everything; we had to be the best at everything.

Ever since I learned martial arts, I have done my best to uphold this family tradition.

But there is one person who has soiled and tainted the reputation of the Kanzuki name...

Her name...is Sakura Kasugano...

It is at her hands that I have suffered my first, and only defeat.

In order to reclaim honor for my family, I must defeat her in combat.

And then...once I've tasted victory, her lips will be next...

We all have our little secrets...well this is mine...

I'm attracted to Sakura...

Society tells us that liking someone of the same gender is dirty, ugly, wretched, disgusting, and that anyone who thinks that way should be hung.

But my heart...it completely disagrees with this opinion born out of hatred.

From the moment that I first laid eyes on Sakura, I knew that I was somehow drawn to her.

But its not just her looks that have got me infatuated.

Whenever we fight, I can see and feel the ambition, passion, and desire of the sport in Sakura's eyes. Street Fighting is not just a hobby to Sakura; it's a way of life.

It is perhaps this characteristic about Sakura that I am attracted to most.

I can't sleep...eat, heck, I can hardly think anymore. Sakura has entered my heart, mind, and soul, and with each passing day, the little part of Sakura that is already in me grows some more.

It has come to a point where I can't hold it in anymore...

I lock my bedroom door and lie down on my queen size bed. I pull my panties down and slip two fingers into my already wet pussy.

My tolerance for lust compared to most is very strong. In fact, the only person who could possibly beat me would be a nun that has vowed celibacy for the rest of her life.

However...even I have my limits. You'd think I would have lost it long ago when I met Ken Masters, the U.S martial arts champion, but in all actuality, I'm not attracted to Ken. I just think he is really cute. And besides, he is already taken. Eliza is a lucky woman. If Ken didn't have Eliza, then it would be a different story...

But back to my predicament...Even Karin Kanzuki has her limits on how much lust she can take before she loses it. I'm surprised I lasted this long. Most guys don't last a week, and us girls can usually go up to a month, but I managed to survive for 3 months. One quarter of a year.

_gasp_

My fingers thrust inside my womanhood, and my mind imagines that my fingers are instead Sakura's, thrusting inside me as a symbol of her love for me.

"Sakura..."

That name is music to my ears...those eyes are as beautiful as the sea...and those legs are so feminine, yet strong. I have to have you...

"Ahh!!"

I release my womanly fluids on my fingers. Some of it drips onto my bed sheets. Shit. How am I going to explain this to Ishizaki?

It is then that I remember that although Ishizaki is my personal butler, he doesn't mess with anything that involves my room. The maid does. And my hidden secret just happens to be hers as well. She also happens to like women.

So at least I won't have to worry about this little "mess" I made...

I pull the top bedspread from the top of my bed and toss it to the side of the floor. I then pull the remaining covers over me and turn out the lamp.

Sakura...I can't hold it in anymore...I've got to tell you how I feel...or rather...show you...

But that is something that will just have to wait until tomorrow. I need to get some sleep now...

--

Tamagawa High...the school of my nemesis...Although I'm not a student here, I know where and when Sakura will be at what locations around the school. Let's just say that I have a special tracking system that allows me to track down Sakura. I guess you could call it "gaydar..."

Sakura gets out of school at 3:00, and about 3:10, Sakura and her best friend, Kei Chitose, will exit the school and walk towards their respective homes or go to get something to eat. Sometimes, Sakura's friend Hinata Wakaba will accompany them. Fortunately for me, I get out at 2:45. But I am not the least bit concerned about getting out of school on time. I could leave if I wanted to at any time...I just consider it a courtesy to the school on my part by waiting for "official" dismissal like everyone else.

I glance at the clock. 2:35. Only 10 more minutes to go until I am given my freedom for the day. And I can't wait for those 10 minutes to come, cause I am getting sick and tired of all the male population gawking at me like a piece of meat.

Normally, I wouldn't mind being the center of attention. I enjoy watching the boys trying to impress me. It is one of the few things that I enjoy about school. But today, I don't feel like being bothered by it. I just want to be left the fuck alone.

"Karin! Psst...hey Karin!"

"hmm?"

"You look lovely today..."

I look at the boy seated next to me. His name is Aoi Mizuryu, son of legendary fisherman Murasaki Mizuryu. Out of all of the guys here at my school, Aoi is the only one who doesn't act like a total hentai everytime he sees me. It is because of this that he has sorta become my "gay best friend" that I tell my problems to, except for the fact that Aoi is not gay.

"Arigato."

I give Aoi a smile...a real smile, in fact, my first one for the day. I kinda feel sorry for Aoi. He is a really sweet guy and a gentleman, but none of the girls here pay him any mind. Those skanks are going to regret it one day. Once Aoi takes over his father's business, he'll be able to have any woman he wants. I've got to do something for Aoi. After all, he has always been in my corner when I needed him.

"So...what's on your mind?

"Nothing."

"Then why are you completely red in the face?"

Kuso! I forgot that I was still thinking about Sakura! She has me flushing and I don't even realize it! It's a good thing that Aoi is whispering to me...

"There's someone that I have a crush on..."

"Do I know the person?"

"In a way..."

"Care to tell me the name?"

"Sure...but not now. After school."

"Ok."

It's not that I don't trust Aoi to keep my secrets, but it's the fact that I'm still in school. I don't know how the school would feel if they found out that I was attracted to another girl.

RING!!

Great. School is out for the day. Time to put phase one of my plan into action.

I leave the classroom and go out the main doors of the school. My limo driver is already waiting for me, and as soon as I get in, I already have my place of destination ready.

"Tamagawa High. And step on it."

"As you wish, Miss Kanzuki."

Seconds later, I am already in front of Tamagawa High school waiting for Sakura and her classmates to evacuate the building. I look at my watch.

3:00 on the dot.

Good. Good timing.

Five minutes pass, and finally the moment that I have been waiting for arrives. I see Sakura leaving the school, but Kei and Hinata aren't with her.

That's even better then I could have expected. No back up to cause any distractions.

Right as Sakura is about to leave school grounds, I open the side door of my limo and step out. Immediately, I hear voices yelling "Karin Kanzuki!" everywhere, but I block all these voices out. There is only one voice that I want to hear right now, and its Sakura's.

"3:00. This Saturday. Midori Park. Don't be late."

"Ok."

I then get back into my limo and start to pull off from the school. Before I am almost out of sight, I see Kei and Hinata starting to crowd Sakura.

"What was that about, Sakura?"

"I'm not sure Kei, but you know how Karin is. She is determined to beat me..."

"Need any help, Sakura?"

"No thanks, Hinata. I'll manage. Thanks anyway."

"Ok. How about a soda?"

--

"Hi-ya!"

I shout a karate chant as I hit my punching bag with one of my patented Gurenkens.

Today is Wednesday, so that only gives me a couple of days to get ready.

Sakura...I hope you're training hard for this fight...cause when we face each other on Saturday, I won't be holding back...

I'm going to beat you...and then, I'm going to hug you, then kiss you, then pull your panties down so I can...

_pant_

Crap...I'm doing it again...I'm flushing...I haven't been able to keep my mind off of Sakura ever since I got home.

And that will be my weakness, come this Saturday if I'm not careful...

I'm going to have to put my love for her aside and imagine her as just another opponent, or rather, the person that has stolen the pride from my family. Then, I can start phase 2.

Well that's enough practice for today. Even with Sakura in my head, I was still able to get in a decent hour of study.

I grab a towel from the towel rack that Ishizaki is holding and wipe my forehead.

"Are you ok, Kanzuki-hime?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"Although it's not any of my business, you looked like you were distracted..."

"It's nothing, Ishizaki. I've just been tired. That's all. Thanks for your concern. What's for dinner?"

"Lemon fish topped with steamed broccoli served with white rice on the side and Caesar salad."

"Sounds good. I'll be at the table in 10 minutes. Now leave me."

"As you wish..."

I'm almost tempted to tell Ishizaki how I feel about Sakura. I mean, he has been my personal attendant ever since I was a baby. He has always been there for me when daddy was too busy or around just for a shoulder to cry on. Despite how I treat him sometimes, Ishizaki is very dear to me and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

_rumble_

Sounds like I'm hungry...

--

The cook outdid himself tonight...dinner was exquisite.

Now for a little entertainment...

I grab my remote and flip through my 600+ channels available on satellite. After about 10 minutes, I turn the TV off and throw the remote on the bed.

Damn. You'd think with all these channels including ones from around the world, there would be something interesting on...

_knock_

"Who is it?"

"Ishizaki, Kanzuki-hime."

"Come in."

Ishizaki opens my bedroom door and enters through it. In his right hand is a package.

"What's that?"

"The "special" item that you requested just arrived."

I get up off of my bed and take the item from Ishizaki.

"Thanks. Oh, and Ishizaki..."

"Yes?"

"Take tomorrow off."

"You are too kind."

"No, you are. Sometimes I fail to acknowledge how special you are to me."

I give Ishizaki a hug before he smiles and exits my room, closing the door with him.

Ishizaki really came through for me tonight; cause this item just might be what I need to handle my issues with Sakura.

I take the item out of the cardboard. A DVD is found inside.

Good. This is exactly what I wanted. This will indeed help me out with Sakura.

I'm almost tempted to give Ishizaki 2 days off instead of one...

I turn back on my TV and pop in my DVD. From the first thing that I see, I already know that the information that I will have obtained will be crucial with Sakura.

I can't help but smirk. Things are so going my way...

--

It's finally Saturday. I have been waiting for this moment for so long. Today, my destiny with Sakura is about to take a new path...

I glance at my watch.

3:05 p.m.

Sakura is late...

Just as I anticipated...

In a way, I'm glad that Sakura is late. Strangely, her lack of punctuality is a bit of a turn on for me. It allows me to punish her...

"Karin!"

As if on cue, I see Sakura from a distance dashing towards the Midori Park entrance.

Sakura Kasugano...you never cease to amaze me...

Sakura is finally a couple of inches away from me. She is bent over trying to catch a breather.

"Sorry I'm late..."

"I hope you didn't use up all of your energy getting here, cause that little "jog" is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you..."

I suddenly see Sakura go into battle mode as she jumps back and gets into a fighting stance.

"Let's go!"

That's the Sakura that I like to see. Vivacious, ambitious, and determined...

"As you wish." I say, also getting into battle mode. "But be warned." I caution. "I won't be so easy to beat this time."

"Here I come!"

Sakura dashes towards me and starts things off with a right cross headed towards my face. I see this and block it, as well as the follow up coming from her left fist.

Sakura continues to throw random punches at me.

She thinks she is going to beat me with an all out offense? Time to show her the error of her ways...

As Sakura is about to connect with a left jab to my chest, I cross my arms together and reverse her attack with my patented Yasha counter.

"Don't get predictable on me, Sakura! I won't be taken down by such "cheap" gimmicks!"

Sakura gets up off the ground and comes at me with a dropkick. I swerve to the left to avoid this attack, and barely have time to block the next combination that Sakura throws at me.

Sakura is starting to get predictable again. Time to dish out another Yasha counter...

I anticipate Sakura going for another high attack since she has thrown ten in the last combination. I put my arms in Yasha stance, expecting the attack to come, but I am surprised when Sakura instead goes to the floor and drops me to the ground with a foot sweep.

"You should follow your own advice, Karin!"

I smirk as I get off the grass and brush some dirt off of my clothes.

"Ok. It's my turn now..."

I charge at Sakura with a Gurenken. She is caught off guard by my opening attack, so I continue my chain with another Gurenken.

Now...how to end this...

I can go with a Houshou...or...I can go with a Ressenchou...or...I can use a Daiso Kubarai, or...I'll just go with this option...

"Mujinkyaku!" I shout, as I knock Sakura into the air with a snap kick. My choice sends Sakura back several feet and puts her flat on her back.

That training must have paid off. I seem to have the upper hand...

"Not bad..." Sakura says as she gets up and wipes some blood from her lip. "But now it's time for me to take things up a level."

"Bring it on..."

Sakura does indeed "bring it". Sakura throws a random amount of punches and kicks. Since they are at varying heights as well, I can't figure out the right time to counter.

My arms are starting to get tired. If I don't do something fast, Sakura will break through my defense...

I attempt to block a low punch to the abdomen, but my reflexes are just a second too slow. And that's just the break that Sakura needs to let out her next attack...

"Shou-ou-ken!"

I never saw it coming. Sakura pummels me with several punches before sending me into the air with her version of the rising Dragon punch.

Although her version is not like Ken's or her idol Ryu's, it still packs quite the wallop...

I place my hand on my jaw. Ouch...that last punch really hurt...I'll be lucky if I can still eat solid foods after this...

I place my hand behind my back and use it to help me get off the floor. I stand and get back into a fighting stance.

We just eye each other, wondering who will make the next move. A slight wind has picked up, and I start to see Sakura's hair and white headband flow with it.

Sakura smirks before cupping her hands to the side of her waist.

This motion is so familiar...I've seen her idol use this very move several times.

Sakura is going to try to throw a Hadouken at me.

Well I'm ready...

Sakura thrusts her hands forward to release the blue orb of energy known to Shotokan fighters as the wave motion strike, or the Hadouken.

I roll to the side to avoid the fireball, but wait a sec... I never saw Sakura throw a fireball! She did the motion for one, but no energy came out. It is then that I realize that Sakura has mastered another one of Ryu's techniques that he uses to keep from becoming too predictable.

Sakura threw a Hadou no Kamae, or rather, a fake fireball...

And I fell for her bluff.

Shimatta...

Unfortunately, because I already reacted, I put myself in danger for a real attack. Sakura can put me in a throw, or a chokehold, or she can even use...

"Hadouken!"

This time, Sakura actually does throw a fireball at me. During my delay from rolling, I gave Sakura enough time to summon up a weak fireball. It really doesn't do any damage, but it does send my body flying into a tree back first, which hurts like hell.

That last attack took the breath out of me...no...I can't lose...I won't lose...not like this...not when I've come so far to bring honor back to my family...

I slowly get up and get into fighting stance. I'm going to have to end this soon, or else I'll lose.

The wind picks up even more, and it seems that the sky has gotten dark. Seconds later, drizzles of rain drip on us.

"You are a worthy opponent, Kasugano, but it's time to end this."

"As are you Kanzuki. Let the battle end with this next attack!"

Both Sakura and I charge up what little of our ki remains. When we have collected enough, we get ready to strike.

"Feel the power of Shotokan karate! Midare Zakura!"

Sakura comes at me with her stronger version of the Shou-ou-ken. If she connects fully, then victory will be hers.

Unless...she falls victim to my attack...

"Never underestimate a Kanzuki! I'll defeat you with this attack! Kanzuki-Ryuu! Shinpikaibyaku!"

I go towards Sakura with several Gurenkens, Hou-Shous, and Ressen-Chous. Sakura will taste bitter defeat if she can't beat this attack...

We approach...

There can only be one winner...

Whoever strikes first will prevail...

This is it...

Pow! Bang! Boom! Crash!

Everything goes black...

--

I open my eyes...

No. I don't believe it...

I lost...

Wait...

I look next to me, and my eyes see a fallen body.

Upon further inspection, I notice that this person has on a school uniform as well as a white headband around the forehead.

It's Sakura...and she is down for the count...

Just then, I see Sakura's eyes flutter open.

"Looks like it was a draw..." Sakura whispers.

"I guess so..."

I try to get up, but I fall on top of Sakura. I lift my head up and look straight into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura looks so beautiful...even upon the conclusion of a battle.

I can feel my heart starting to race...and my breathing has gotten heavier...I don't know how much longer I'll be able to contain myself...

I slowly bring my right hand towards the left one of Sakura's...and entwine my fingers in hers...

With my left finger, I trace a trail along Sakura's right cheek.

Upon doing this, I see something that I didn't expect to see...

Sakura blushes.

Oh my...

Sakura...can you possibly have the same feelings for me that I do for you?

There's only one way to find out...

_gulp_

It's now or never, Kanzuki...

I slowly lean my head in. I close my eyes and plant a kiss on Sakura's lips before quickly breaking away and opening my eyes.

I wait for a response...

Did I do the right thing? Or am I a fool?

I've given the invitation out to Sakura. Our path is in her hands now. Although we will always be fighting rivals till the end of time, whether or not we will also be lovers depends on her decision.

No one says a word. We just continue to look into each other's eyes, waiting to see what will happen next.

I see a slight grin on Sakura's lips that makes me blush. Does this mean what I think it does?

Sakura leans her head up slightly and lightly brushes her lips upon mine in a similar fashion that I did to her.

She has made her choice...

"Sakura..."

I caress her cheek with my finger once more before leaning down and kissing Sakura once again, this time, a real kiss...

I feel Sakura's right arm wrap around my back and pull my body closer to hers. In doing so, my grip on her other hand tightens.

And now...all of that turmoil...all of that pain...all of that want...all of that need...becomes a thing of the past as it is replaced with a feeling that I can't quite explain. But it makes my body warm all over...and my heart now moves at a rate faster then normal.

Can this be...love?

Seconds later, I break the kiss and take a breather. I feel like I am out of breath. But when I look back into Sakura's eyes, I feel my strength return almost immediately...

"Do you want another, Karin?"

I lightly shake my head in approval and lean my head in to accept another kiss from Sakura.

Sakura's lips are just like strawberries...red, juicy, sweet, sugary, natural, and most of all, intoxicating...

After this 2nd kiss, I rest my head in Sakura's chest while she plants kisses on my neck.

"Sakura...come to my mansion with me for the rest of the day..."

"Ok..."

I help Sakura up from the floor and we go to a bench. I pull out my cell phone and call my limo driver to pick the two of us up. I place my hand in Sakura's, and she grabs it. It didn't even occur to me until we sat down that it was still raining and that we are both soaked and wet.

Life is good. I feel content. Nothing could break the feeling of enjoyment that I have right now.

Except...

My father.

I'm the only daughter and only child of the Kanzuki family. I'm going to be expected to have a child in order to keep the Kanzuki generation going. And in order to do that, I'm going to have to marry a man...

My father would have a fit if he found out that his only daughter was attracted to women. When it comes to people being homophobic, he takes the cake.

He loves me to death. I'm "daddy's little girl". The "apple of his eye". He is almost overprotective of me. That shows just how much he is willing to go out for me.

But...

He can also be close-minded and stubborn. Although I know he loves me, I also have a feeling that he cares about his reputation a little bit more...

For if the Kyoto Times or Tokyo Sun were to ever print that Karin Kanzuki, heir to the Kanzuki fortune was a lesbian, then all hell would break loose. Tabloids would be at the door every day, and I would get harassed at school. And some of the companies that my father has made business deals with would go their separate ways.

Even though I consider myself bisexual, the fact still remains. Just the thought of me liking women would ruin the reputation of the Kanzuki name.

To make matters worse, my father might disown me if he ever found out how I felt.

What am I going to do? There has got to be an answer...

"Karin! Hey Karin!"

"hmm..."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are squeezing my hand."

I didn't even realize it...poor Sakura.

"Nothing is wrong, Sakura. In fact, everything is right, ever since I confessed to you how I feel."

I lean my head in and kiss Sakura. Once she returns it, I feel my problems go away.

Sakura is the key to my happiness, so there is only one thing that I can do...

Fuck my father.

I mean, I love my daddy, but he can't stand in the way of Sakura and me. No one will. Which is why I can't afford to tell Ishizaki about this either. The only person who might be safe would be the maid.

I see a black limo pull up. Good. My ride is here.

"Let's go."

The limo driver opens the door for us, and Sakura and I get in before the driver closes the door.

While the limo driver drives, Sakura and I engage in a little bit of "TLC"...

--

"Bye Karin."

"Bye Sakura."

The day was enjoyable, but now it's time for Sakura to go home. The limo driver has agreed to drop her off home.

We embrace and give each other kisses on the cheek. That's a plus to being a girl. That is considered to be a greeting among women, but men it is considered homosexual. The big plus here though, is that this kiss isn't just a greeting, it symbolizes more.

"I'll call you."

"Ok."

I get back into my limo and have the limo driver take me home.

--

It's time for me to get some sleep. It's getting late. Sakura and I have already agreed not to tell anyone about our love for one another. We have also agreed not to be openly affectionate in public. We both have reputations as rivals from different schools, and we both don't want to ruin them.

Until the next time Sakura...

--

Things have been kinda exciting for the past couple of weeks now. Whenever we had time, Sakura would sneak over to the mansion with me for a little bit of fun. It's also been amusing to continue to play our roles as rivals. We know that the audience loved it.

Little do they know...is that Sakura and I love it just a tad bit more...

I'm actually on my way to Tamagawa high right now, and when I get there, Sakura and I will act out one of our "scenes".

The limo driver finally pulls up to the school. I step out and cross my arms together.

"Sakura Kasugano! Bring your cherry blossom ass out to me this instant!"

As expected, I gathered up a crowd with my lewd behavior.

Let's make this game a little bit more fun...

I notice a boy to the side. I grab him by the shirt and position my other hand over his face in a fist.

"I'm only going to say this once. Bring Sakura Kasugano out to me right now, or else I'll use you as target practice."

"Ye-yes! As you wish, Karin!"

"That's Kanzuki-hime to you!"

"Yes! Yes Kanzuki-hime!"

"Now go! And don't dawdle. I haven't got all day."

The boy immediately takes off for the school entrance in his quest to find Sakura. He almost falls down as he reaches the front door.

This is so amusing...

Seconds later, I see someone run out from the front door. But it is not Sakura.

"You think you're so tough, huh Kanzuki? Well leave Sakura alone! You aren't worth her time! Instead, face me! If you can beat me, then I'll let you face Sakura!"

I've got nothing against Hinata. In fact, I think that she is a really nice girl and a good friend to Sakura. However...I do have a reputation to keep...

And this game is really becoming interesting...

_"yawn..."_

"I don't have time for you, Wakaba. On top of that, you're not even in my league. But I "suppose" that I could fit 5 minutes into my busy schedule for you, cause that's all the time that I'll need to defeat the likes of you..."

I end my little speech with a smirk. And the effect that I was going for comes into play immediately.

Hinata is pissed off...

"Then prove it! Let's go!"

"No! Stay out of this Hinata! Leave her to me!"

I look towards the front doors and I see the same boy that I sent to find my rival as well as Sakura, who are both making their way towards me.

Now the game can really begin...

"Well, well. It took you long enough to get here. I've been bored playing around with your "sidekick" for the past 5 minutes..."

I can see that I am really pissing Hinata off. I have to fight not to laugh. This is all so funny...

"I didn't realize it was time to give you your ass whipping for the week, Karin. Well here it comes!"

Sakura comes through the crowd and eyes me face to face. Seconds later, we both get into fighting stances.

"Don't feel too bad after I humiliate you in front of your school, Sakura."

"I will not lose in front of my school. You will!"

Sakura and I now trade punches with each other. It's all for show though. We go fast enough to make it look real, but go a tad slower then usual to prevent actual injury.

Even though none of our attacks connect, the audience is eating it up. While the crowd is mostly pro-Sakura, I can hear a couple of chants for me.

Well the crowd has gotten their free show for the day. It's time for Sakura and I to wrap this up.

"I really want to beat your ass, Kasugano, but I don't want any innocent bystanders to be a liability. So why don't we continue this fight elsewhere?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Midori Park."

"Let's go."

Sakura and I walk over to my limo and get in. We both try hard to contain laughing at our act. As soon as the limo takes off and there is no one in sight, I grab Sakura's face and pull her into a kiss.

"mmm...I've missed you, Sakura..."

"As have I..."

"Your acting was excellent, sweetie..."

"You were the one that really stole the show, Karin..."

"Do you think anybody suspected anything?" I say, resting my head on Sakura's shoulder.

"Not a chance." Sakura answers, wrapping an arm around my body. "Although Hinata has been trying like crazy to find out what's going on between us..."

"Perhaps we'll tell her in a week or so."

"Yeah."

"Listen, are you doing anything tomorrow night? Cause I want you to come over to my mansion for a sleepover. My parents are going to be out of town for about a week, and I want someone there with me to keep me company...namely you..."

"I'll be there. But what about the fight?"

"We'll just say it was a draw."

"That works."

"Now, lets get over to my mansion. I haven't seen you in 2 days, and a Kanzuki always gets her way."

"My wish is your command..."

We both laugh before engaging in more intimate activities again.

This role-playing really is fun...

--

It's finally Saturday. Sakura has just arrived at my mansion with some stuff for the night. I greet her in an embrace and then whisper into her ear.

"It's so good to see you, my love. For the next 24 hours, I have you all to myself..."

I see Sakura slightly blush. She has an idea of what I have in store for her, but Sakura isn't thinking big enough. What Sakura has in mind is only a "sample" of what I wish to do to her...

After dropping her stuff off in my room, Sakura and I head back downstairs to have some dinner.

Sakura takes her chopsticks and immediately digs into the rice that is set before her. I'm glad to see that she is eating, cause she will need all of that energy later...

I also eat my food, but most of my attention is on Sakura. It seems that I'm not really interested in dinner tonight. Instead, I want to get to my "dessert" right away.

I brush my foot on Sakura's leg and smirk when I see her jump up slightly.

"Is something the matter, Sakura?"

"Uh...no."

I continue to rub my leg on Sakura's under the table. As much as she tries to deny it, Sakura knows that this is making her hot.

I stop playing with Sakura and attempt to eat my food as well. I'm also going to need my strength for the activities planned for tonight, even though I will be the one initiating them. But just as I put a piece of fish into my mouth, I feel a tingling sensation on my leg.

I look over at Sakura and she has a smirk on her face.

I see what she is doing...

Payback. For what I started earlier...

I get up from the table and move to the seat directly next to Sakura. No one is home but Ishizaki, the maid, Sakura, and myself, so I can risk being affectionate with Sakura right now.

I take my chopsticks and grab a piece of fish with it. I then place it into Sakura's mouth.

Sakura chews the fish that I fed her and then takes her chopsticks and gets some rice with it.

"Your turn. Eat up."

I open my mouth and allow Sakura to feed me. For the rest of the meal, Sakura and I feed each other.

We eventually finish our meal and go upstairs. While Sakura lies down on the bed and watches some satellite TV, I briefly go downstairs and give the maid a list of things that I will need for the night.

Once the maid sees the list, she raises an eyebrow.

"Kanzuki-sama..."

"I know...I'm not quite old enough for some of the stuff on the list...but you understand, Aka-chan. I love Sakura...and I want to show her how much I do in the best way possible."

My maid Aka gives me a heartfelt smile.

"Karin...I never said that I wouldn't do it...like you, I am also attracted to women, a secret that I have only shared with you. So I understand how you must feel. Don't worry; I'll come through for you tonight. Ishizaki or your parents don't have to know. This will be our little secret..."

"Arigato, Aka-chan..."

I give Aka an embrace and just stay there for a couple of minutes. Aka has always been close to me as well. Sometimes, I preferred to ask Aka certain requests instead of Ishizaki. And I'm not sure if she is aware of this or not, but I also find Aka to be very attractive.

I then let Aka go and go back upstairs while Aka gets in her car to take care of the "errands" on the list.

As soon as I get back into my room, Sakura tackles me to the floor.

"You've been gone too long! Now you must suffer my wrath!"

Sakura grabs a pillow and swings it at me. I grab one too and we exchange blows before ending in another kiss.

It's now time to begin phase 3 of my plan.

"Play some video games or something…" I say to Sakura as I grab a towel and a washcloth. "I'm going to get in the shower."

"Ok." Sakura says before she kisses me on the cheek. "Don't keep me waiting for too long…"

I blush as I grab a red nightgown and go into the bathroom.

After removing all of my clothing, I step into the bathtub and turn on the cold water. Finally, I turn the shower faucet on and allow the water to drip down my back.

I have to stay calm and collected. If I turn the water on warm or hot, I will start to think about Sakura and waste my energy before I have a chance to use it on her. I must discipline myself a little bit longer…

Come on, Karin…patience…

I take my washcloth and rub the bar of soap between it. Once I have gathered enough soapsuds, I then scrub my body with it.

This cold water doesn't seem to be helping, for I am still finding myself thinking about Sakura. Looks like I better hurry things up then…

I let the water rinse the soap off of my body before applying some more soap to my body. I repeat the procedure of lather and rinse once more before turning off the shower water.

I step out of the tub and dry off with my towel. I put on my nightgown, intentionally leaving out the bra and panties. It will just make things a lot easier for Sakura and me…

I dry my hair off a little bit with my towel before setting it down.

Looks like I'm going to need my blow dryer after all…

I finally step out of the bathroom and see Sakura playing one of my fighting games called "Raiken". Sakura is beating the crap out of the final boss and then 3, 2, 1…

She has completed the game…

"Whew! That was easy!"

Easy? It took me 3 days to beat the game! This is one of the hardest fighting games ever, and Sakura managed to beat it in less then thirty minutes?

I shouldn't be surprised. Sakura always has loved her video games. It is the only thing that Sakura likes besides martial arts.

"Great game, Karin. I think I'll go take a shower now."

"Ok."

Sakura goes to her items and pulls out a blue nightgown as well as a clean pair of underwear and a new bra.

"You don't have to worry about a washcloth or towel. I have plenty. Use one of those."

"Thanks, because I forgot to pack that in…"

"Sakura!" I say, trying hard not to laugh. "How could you forget something like that?"

"Kidding"! Sakura says as she sticks out her tongue at me. "I'm not that stupid!"

"I'm going to have to punish you for this now…"

"Go ahead…"

I walk up to Sakura and grab her chin with my right hand while pulling her in for a kiss.

"I will". I smirk, just seconds after breaking the kiss. "As soon as you come out…"

"Deal…"

Sakura takes her change of clothes and goes into the bathroom to take her shower.

Once I hear the running water, I get my blow dryer out of my drawer and stand in front of my vanity mirror. I plug in the dryer and let it do its magic.

It seems that the towel actually took care of most of the work, cause my hair is dry in seconds. I unplug my dryer and put it up. I then go towards my multimedia section and look through my collection of DVD's.

"Where is it?"

Why is it that whenever you are looking for something, you can never find it, but when you don't need it, its always there? The DVD that Ishizaki gave me a while back has been visible to my eye ever since I received it. But now that I need it today, I can't seem to find it…

Let's see…rethink where it might have been last…I wanted to keep it protected because it is very rare and valuable, so I…

I remember now! I hid it in my drawer with the lock!

Ok, where is that key?

I find the key by my nightstand and go back to my locked drawer. I unlock the drawer and then pull it open.

Yatta!

Inside is my most personal collection. My diary, and the DVD that Ishizaki gave me.

As soon as I grab it, Sakura steps out of the bathroom with her blue nightgown on.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura has no makeup on or anything, and she looks like a goddess. The natural look really does wonders for her.

"What's this that we are about to watch?"

"It's a surprise..."

Sakura sits down and cuddles close to me while I insert the DVD into my DVD player and press play on the remote. For a second, the screen is black, but it is then replaced with the main attraction.

TV: "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this Street Fighting tournament! The event this year is sure to be one that you will not forget! Several fighters have entered this tournament in hopes of becoming the new "King of Street Fighters!"

"Let's skip to the important part." I say as I fast forward.

I select the scene that is the main attraction contained on this DVD that just happened to be the main reason for me getting it in the first place.

TV: "Throughout the day, several fighters from around the globe have shown their fighting spirit. But in the end, only one has managed to survive the finals till the end to face the King of Muay Thai, Sagat. Not even Sagat's protégé Adon was able to defeat this warrior who hails from Japan…"

I glance at Sakura. She is almost in a trance by what she is seeing. I think she knows what is about to happen, but just wants to see the confirmation.

"Before we introduce our challenger, let's introduce the champion! From Thailand, the King of Street Fighters and a master of Muay Thai, Sagat!"

On the TV, Sagat enters his corner. He crosses his arms and waits for his opponent.

"And from Japan, the challenger, a rookie upstart who has managed to defeat all of his opponents, Ryu!"

While Sagat got much applause from the crowd, Ryu gets nothing but hisses and boos. It seems like the audience thought that Ryu was lucky or that his wins were all a fluke.

"Ryu-sensei…"

Sakura mumbles his name while her arms hold on to me tight.

TV: "Ready! Begin!"

Sagat approaches Ryu and tries to use his size to intimidate the young Shotokan warrior. Ryu isn't fazed however...

This footage on DVD was essential in my match with Sakura. By studying Ryu's older days, I was able to figure out some strategy to use against Sakura. Plus, I know that Sakura has always wanted to see the match that made her idol a legend, so I figured that I would kill two birds with one stone and obtain this footage. It was actually pretty easy for me to do. All I did was contact the arena where this fight took place and ask for a copy of this particular fight. Of course, retrieving this classic footage would cost most people an arm and a leg. But for a Kanzuki, money is no object.

The match has gone on for 10 minutes now, when I hear a knock at the door. I open it and it is my maid Aka at the other end, with all of the items that I have asked for.

"Thanks again, Aka. Is there some way that I can repay you?"

"Well, I want to take my girlfriend Neko to that new gaijin restaurant that opened up in town. They serve what I believe is called "Soul Food"...

"Consider it done. You and Neko already have reservations."

"Thanks, and Karin..."

"Yes?"

"Have a good night..."

Aka finishes her statement with a mischievous grin and a wink before closing my door and going to pick up her girlfriend. I take out my cell phone and immediately call this restaurant. I have them leave the bill on the Kanzuki name, so Aka and her companion won't have to pay for a thing.

As I close my cell phone, I look over at Sakura. She hasn't moved an inch ever since I put the DVD in. This is a side that I've never really seen of Sakura before. While watching the TV, Sakura is peaceful, quiet, and in her own world. Sakura almost reminds me of her idol in this state.

After putting the items away, I look back at the TV. The "scene" is just about to happen. Ryu is down on one knee, and it looks like he is about to lose. Sagat approaches Ryu to deliver the final blow, but has his guard down. Before Sagat can prepare to block, Ryu delivers the infamous move that would make him known for years to come...

"Sho-ryu-ken!"

Like the mighty dragon that he is named after, Ryu thrusts into the air with all of his might and strikes Sagat with everything he has. Sagat howls in agony as the flesh from his chest area is burned from the power of Ryu's fist.

Upon looking at Sakura, I see that her eyes are as big as saucers and her mouth is wide open.

I've seen this scene at least five times ever since I got this DVD from Ishizaki, but it still makes my heart stop to see it. I always knew that Ryu was powerful, but hearing it and seeing it really are two different things...

I sit down next to Sakura and watch the conclusion of the video with her. Once it is over, the screen goes black. I take my remote and press eject. I put the DVD back into its box cover and then turn to face Sakura.

"Sakura, I feel that you should have this. Consider it a gift from—"

My speech is cut short from Sakura's warm mouth pressed against mine. I drop the DVD on the floor and wrap my arms around Sakura's waist and pull her body closer to mine.

Already, I can feel the rage of desire burning deep within my body. However, unlike all of the other times that Sakura and I have been together, tonight...there will be no interruptions...tonight...I will have Sakura all to myself...tonight...there will be no worry for time or other engagements...and tonight...I will show Sakura the full extent of my love for her. I will be as intimate with her as possible...for tonight...I will hold nothing back...

I bring Sakura over to my queen size bed and have her lay on her back. I get on top of her and continue the kiss that Sakura had initiated.

Sakura opens her mouth to take some air in, and I take this opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. Sakura is slightly puzzled, but moans from these new emotions felt. Seconds later, Sakura's tongue meets mine, and our kiss is now on a whole new level altogether.

I break our kiss, and now gaze over Sakura's lovely body.

I have longed and desired Sakura ever since I knew that I liked her. There would be nights when I couldn't sleep because Sakura would be on my mind. And I would often wake up "wet" due to my dreams of uniting myself with Sakura.

Well tonight, I'm finally going to get my wish. My dream is finally going to become a reality.

"Sakura…" I say, as I stand up, "Tonight, I will show you the full extent of my love…"

And with those final words, I open up my nightgown and let it fall to the floor, revealing my nude body to Sakura for the very first time.

I see Sakura gulp and blush at the exact same time.

"Karin-chan…"

I lie back down on the bed and kiss Sakura before she can say anything else.

"Sakura…" I say, as I nibble at her neck. "You are very beautiful. Allow me to show you how much…"

I remove Sakura's nightgown as well as her undergarments.

I almost lose my train of thought as I gaze at the Cherry Blossom in all of her entirety, but I remember that I had a task to fulfill, and I wasn't going to stop until I got to satisfy her.

"Karin-chan…" I hear Sakura mumble while her face is as red as her namesake. "I…I…"

"Most men, but not all, don't really know how to please a woman. They think all they have to do is "stick it in", and everything will be cool. A lot of them don't realize that in order to bring maximum pleasure to the female body, you have to focus your attention on the entire body, not just the general area. No one understands the woman body better then another woman, Sakura…"

As if to prove my point, I bring my lips back to Sakura's neck and plant light kisses around it.

"Karin-chan…"

I feel Sakura's body immediately start to loosen up and relax from my actions.

Good. That's just the way I want it…

I let my tongue out of my mouth and lick my way down Sakura's neck until I get to her chest area.

"Our breasts are very sensitive…" I say, as I pinch Sakura's nipples with my hand. "A lot of men just want to bite at them like they are pieces of fruit. Now while that is enjoyable for some women, a lot of women don't like that. We prefer soft, delicate touches."

I bring my mouth over Sakura's left breast and suck tenderly. The result is Sakura continuing to moan my name and her arms wrapping themselves around my back.

I then break away and give Sakura's right breast the same attention that I started on the left. Sakura's breasts continue to harden from the pleasure that I give her.

I can feel adrenaline rushing through my blood from being so in control tonight. This is exactly what I needed…

I remove my mouth from Sakura's breasts and kiss a trail down her stomach until my face is over her vagina.

"Do you like this, Sakura-chan?" I ask, while I insert my index finger inside Sakura's warmness.

"H-hai…K-Karin…chan…please…don't stop…"

"I don't intend to…"

I slip a second finger inside of Sakura now, and allow them both to take a journey. I then bring my lips directly to Sakura's clitoris and lick lightly, causing Sakura's entire body to jump.

"Karin-chan…I…I…"

I continue to lick at this sensitive area while fingering Sakura's pussy simultaneously. I look up at Sakura briefly and see that she is biting her nails.

"Karin-chan…I…can't…hold it in any longer…"

I know that Sakura is about to release, but I take this opportunity to remove my fingers out of Sakura.

"Why…did you stop?"

"Because…" I purr. "It would be much too soon for you to release now. I'm not done with you yet…"

I place my fingers back inside Sakura and start to kiss my way down starting with Sakura's thighs until I get to her ankle. I can feel Sakura's body becoming a lot more tender and relaxed with each and every action that I perform.

"Do you want me to make you release Sakura?"

"Yes…please…"

I lie on my back and pull Sakura's legs between mine.

"Then…if that is what you truly want…we will release together…in the way that only women can…tribadism…"

This legendary style of lovemaking requires one rule: The participants must be women. This is the pinnacle of female lovemaking, and I wouldn't have it any other way…

I rub my clit against Sakura's while holding her legs with my hands. This feels awkward at first…but we soon get the feel of it.

"Sakura-chan…you feel so good…"

Sakura realizes that she is having an effect on me and starts to put a lot more energy into the motion. It is almost too much for me to handle.

"Yes…that's it…more Sakura…I need it…"

"Be careful what you ask for Karin-chan, cause you just might get it…"

After saying those words, Sakura speeds up her tempo that I can't keep up with her.

"Sakura…I can't take it anymore…Sakura…"

What just happened? I was supposed to be the one in control tonight? But it seems that Sakura has turned the tables on me.

I mean…crap! I can't hold back anymore…I'm going to release before Sakura! Damn you, Sakura…you were supposed to release first…

But if I'm going down, I'm taking Sakura with me…

"So that's how you want it, huh Sakura?"

Using what little of my strength remains, I speed up my tempo to try and get Sakura into a weakened state.

"Whoever releases first has to give into submission Karin-chan!"

"Deal!"

Sakura and I continue to rub against each other in a quest to see who will come out on top. Both of us are in a weakened state, so this battle won't last long.

Crap…I can't hold it any longer…I have to let it go…

"Sakuuurrraa!!"

"Kariiinnn!!"

My eyes see white as a tidal wave of pleasure rushes over my body from the top of my head to my stomach. It then reaches my womanhood and lets loose my precious honey like a storm. While I'm doing this, Sakura releases her lovely juices as well.

"pant…pant…that was good…Sakura-chan…"

"Yes it was…"

Sakura and I lie down on the bed still connected from our legs.

"But you know…that I won…"

"I don't think so Karin…"

"Yes I did…"

"No you didn't…"

"There's only one way to settle this…we are going to have to have a rematch…"

"So be it…"

"Are you ready?" I say as I grab Sakura's legs once again.

"Bring it on!" is Sakura's reply while she grabs on to my legs.

"Go!!"

--

10 minutes later, both Sakura and I are lying down in my bed cuddled close together. Looking at the clock, it is about 1:00 in the morning. Both of us are getting sleepy, but there are a couple of things that I must ask first.

"Sakura…" I say while caressing Sakura's cheek with my finger. "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you for a long time now…what are…your feelings for Ryu?"

Sakura's eyes are closed, but she is awake and thinking of a suitable answer to my question. After a couple of seconds, Sakura opens her eyes and looks into mine while her hands grab on to one of mine and caresses it.

"I admire Ryu…he is one of the reasons why I fight. I also feel a connection to Ryu that simple words just cannot explain…it is true that I am in love with him, but…the odds of him actually being there for me are rare. If by some strange chance Ryu starts to feel the same feelings for me that I do for him, then I'll deal with it at that time. But for right now…I have you, and I don't want to lose that. I love you, Karin Kanzuki, and I hope to always be yours…"

"Sakura-chan…"

Normally I don't blush and allow my emotions to get the best of me, but Sakura has just left me speechless with her words. In verbal battle, I am undefeated. I have no equal. There is not a soul that can best me in talking. But here is Sakura…who has just confessed her true feelings for me and taken my breath away. Sakura's spirit isn't just found inside her fighting, but also her heart. I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with her.

"Your turn!"

"huh?"

I have no idea what Sakura is talking about. "My turn?" What does she mean by that?

"It's your turn to confess Karin! I want to know how you feel about Ken!"

Ken Masters…the US Martial Arts champion…as well as the most handsome man I have ever laid my eyes on…

"Well…as you know…Ken is already married…so I have no chance of getting with him…but…I have always had a crush on him and almost wished that he would somehow get a divorce with Eliza and then come to me. I still fantasize about Ken to this very day. However…he is just a fantasy. My reality…has always been you, Sakura. I've always wanted to be with you. You are the one that I have always loved. You complete me, Sakura Kasugano…"

"Karin-chan…"

Now it's Sakura's turn to blush from my confession. Her reactions reflect mine perfectly.

"Let's get some sleep, Sakura. Tomorrow I want to take you shopping and do some other things."

"Ok."

Sakura and I share a quick kiss before I turn out the light and pull the bed sheets over us. Sakura lays her head in my chest and closes her eyes. I wrap my arms tightly around Sakura and let sleep take me.

A Kanzuki always gets what she wants…


End file.
